bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arquímedis Sosuke
Arquímedis Sosuke is the first Tridente to be introduced and is revealed to be the Kappa Tridente. Appearance He is a short person, with light skin. He has long red hair, tied at the level of his neck, with green eyes. His cloth is that of a normal Tridente, a white kosode, black hakama. His cape and belt color is blue. He wears one of his zanpakutos on his waist and the other on his back. The upper one is the zanpkauto capable of going into Shikai and Bankai, while the lower one is the one capable of going into ressureccion. As the Kappa Tridente, he has 10 hollow holes, only 4 have been seen, the remaining 6 are still unknown where. The 4 holes were 2 on his left arm and 2 of his right arm. His rank tattoo position is still unknown. Personality He is an arrogant person, always not likely to follow the rules. And doesn’t care of using his allies as means of bait in order to lure his opponent, this is why he has no companion, and moves alone. He is a bloodthirsty Tridente who is subdued only by Aizen Sosuke. He respects Aizen very much for he gave him his powers, and considers himself in debt to him, which is why he joined forces with Aizen. History Not much is known about him, but it is said that he was the 23rd Arrancar, his name back then was the same as now, but his last name is still unknown. Arquímedis found battling against a Seated Officer of the 5th Division, when he was about to die, Aizen was watching the fight, when he finally came down and killed the Seated Officer, and convinced Arquímedis to join forces with him if he transforms him into a Tridente, and he accepted. Since then, Arquímedis considers himself in debt to Aizen for saving him back then. And he would do anything to carry out his order. Powers & Abilities Arquímedis' strength is that he is a master in hand-to-hand combat, and is considered stringer than the 2nd division captain in that field. He is also proficient in swordsmanship and can use the cero (blue colored) and bala (red colored) effectively. While his weakness is his holes like the other Tridentes, when being attacked in the near areas of the holes, his skin is permeable and can be cut, and his hierro is weak in this spot, Also his arrogance may cost him his life sometimes. Shikai Reitō Raito (Frozen Light), is the shikai of Arquímedis. Its release phrase is "Anata no teki o akiraka ni yami o tōketsu" which means (Freeze the darkness to light your enemies). In its sealed form, it looks like all the Tridente's zanpakutos, normal katanas with black hilts, and black sheath. Upon releasing, the katana will transform into a log twisted surujin, which can prolong at the will if the user, as well as the ability to absorb kido as well as cero and bala. Upon making contact with the enemy, it will turn the enemy to ice, and make him vulnerable to attacks that may shatter the whole body. Freezing a group at once is also possible by prolonging the surujin and making it in the shape of a circle around the group of enemy. Sprit Form Reitō Raito is a young kid, around 6 years old, made of ice. His hair is like Arquímedis’. His inner world is a frozen river, and is always morning in it (the sun is always present and the ice doesn't melt). Bankai Still Unknown Ressureccion Still Unknown Category:Character Category:Characters